


He's Goat It Coming

by flowersforgraves



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Fero turns into a goat while sucking Lem off.





	He's Goat It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).

“Do. Do you. Can you _do_ that?” Lem asks, equal parts mortified and curious.

“Sure can,” Fero says. A flash of teeth in a mischievous grin, and then there’s a goat on Lem’s desk.

Lem covers his face. “Fero Feritas, I’m _not_ having sex with you if you are a goat.”

A blink, and the halfling Fero is back. “I’m not having sex with you when I’m a goat either. Aside from all the other stuff, my knees hurt when I’m a goat.”

“Promise me you won’t be a goat,” Lem says. “Fero. Promise.”

He grins. “I won’t be a goat. I’d rather not have my first time be in animal form.”

That revelation trips Lem up again. “You -- this is your first?”

Fero shrugs one shoulder. “First with another person, yeah. I jerked off plenty when I was learning the druid stuff. And when I lived in Rosemerrow. And sometimes when I was here. Now take off your pants, Lem.”

Lem obeys without thinking, unbuckling his belt and stashing it neatly in a desk drawer. “Are you sure?” he asks. “I -- you’re very small.”

“I’ll have you know I have an extremely average penis,” Fero says matter-of-factly. “And I’m sure you also have a very average penis. It’s just that halflings and orcs aren’t generally able to share clothes.”

Lem sits back on the bed, propped on his elbows, while Fero positions himself between Lem’s thighs. “If you want to stop, just say, alright?”

Fero licks the head of Lem’s dick. “Yeah, alright. Lie back.”

He does. Fero takes his time, exploring to see what makes Lem whimper and how much he can get Lem to squirm. It takes a while for Lem to relax, but he gets there, the tension gone from his shoulders as he starts to let himself enjoy Fero’s mouth.

It’s sudden and horrifying when Fero’s mouth suddenly slides most of the way down Lem’s dick. He’s pretty sure halfling mouths aren’t supposed to do that, so he opens his eyes and sits up fast, only to be confronted by a goat.

“FERO!” Lem yells, kicking out and trying to cover himself back up.

The goat disappears, replaced by a helplessly giggling Fero. “Oh my god, Lem, you should’ve seen your face! It was priceless, oh my _god_.”

Lem is blushing scarlet, and Fero thinks it’s hot as hell. But he says, “You promised!” in a very betrayed tone, and Fero relents.

“I’m sorry, Lem. I thought it was funny.” He rubs his hand over his hair. “I won’t do it again.”

“No, you won’t,” Lem says. “I am _never_ having sex with you ever again.”


End file.
